taylorswiftfandomcom-20200222-history
Babe
|artist = Sugarland |featured = Taylor Swift |released = April 20, 2018 |recorded =2018 |studio = |genre = Country, pop |length = 3:35 |album = Bigger |label = Big Machine Records |writer = Swift Patrick Monahan |producer = Kristian Bush Jennifer Nettles Julian Raymond |previous = Delicate |next = Getaway Car |video = Sugarland - Babe ft. Taylor Swift }} "Babe" is a song written by Taylor Swift and recorded by American country music duo Sugarland, featuring guest vocals from Taylor Swift. It was originally written by Swift and Patrick Monahan of the band Train for Swift's fourth studio album, Red (2012). The song was released by Big Machine Records on April 20, 2018, as the second single from Sugarland's sixth studio album, Bigger (2018). Background Patrick Monahan, the founding member of rock band Train, first spoke about the song during a 2013 interview with ABC News Radio. He said that when he asked Swift about collaborating on a song for Train's next album, she asked him to co-write a song for her album Red (2012). Ultimately, the song was not included on the album, but when Swift decided to put out a deluxe version of Red, Monahan thought it would finally be released.Train's Pat Monahan on Writing with Taylor Swift: "Her Perspective Is Very Fresh"Taylor Swift Wrote and Is Featured on Sugarland's Newest Song "Babe"Sugarland and Taylor Swift Release Breakup Song 'Babe' — Find Out the Story Behind the Track The song was not previously recorded.Taylor Swift, Sugarland team for country duet 'Babe'Sugarland, Taylor Swift team for country duet 'Babe' The album's track list, which was released on April 12, 2018, shows that "Babe" is the only song on the album not co-written by Kristian Bush and Jennifer Nettles of Sugarland.Taylor Swift Lends Vocals on Sugarland's BiggerSugarland dropping new track with Taylor Swift next week It also marks the second song Swift has written for a country act since making her full transition to pop in 2014, following Little Big Town's "Better Man", as well as the first country song on which she is credited as an artist since that time.Sugarland Announce New Album 'Bigger,' Taylor Swift CollaborationHear Taylor Swift Sing On 'Babe,' Country Duo Sugarland's New Breakup Anthem That She Co-Wrote Sugarland told reporters backstage at the 53rd Academy of Country Music Awards that the collaboration came about after Swift, who is a Sugarland fan, called the duo wanting to work with them.Sugarland Talks Taylor Swift Collaboration on ACM Awards Red Carpet: 'It's Fantastic'Sugarland Reveal How a Taylor Swift Song Landed on Their Upcoming 'Bigger' Album "She was gracious enough to reach out to us when she heard we were coming back together and doing a record," Bush said. "She said, 'I have a song, would you like to do it?' And we said, 'Uh, yeah!' I was a little anxious. I didn't want to mess it up!" Nettles added: "But she loved it and wanted us to be a part of it, which is exciting. She said, 'I have a song,' and we said, 'Okay. Send it over.'"Sugarland Teases Lyric Details on New Song 'Babe' Written By Taylor Swift (Exclusive)Sugarland Opens Up About New Taylor Swift-Penned Song "Babe"Taylor Swift's Upcoming Sugarland Single 'Just Might Be' Inspired by a Previous Relationship The duo found it to be an unusual experience, since they have never featured anybody on their past albums. "So we weren't really used to sorting through that and we didn't want to mess it up. We didn't tell anybody about it until we got finished and she liked it, thank God."Sugarland on Recording Taylor Swift Song: 'We Didn't Want to Mess It Up' In a video Swift posted on Instagram, she expressed that she is delighted that the song "gets its own life" and that "Sugarland wanted to record it and has done such a great job with it".Taylor Swift Returns to Country Music With Sugarland Song 'Babe' — ListenTaylor Swift Is Featured on Sugarland's New Song "Babe"Taylor Swift Reacts To All The Love For Writing Sugarland's 'Babe' Commercial performance The song debuted at No. 27 on Country Airplay dated April 28, 2018,Country Airplay The following week it was released for sale, and the song reached No. 8 on Hot Country Songs with 38,000 copies in the first sales week. On the Billboard Hot 100 chart it peaked at number 72.Hot Country SongsTop 30 Digital Country Singles: April 30, 2018 It has sold 166,000 copies in the United States as of November 2018.Top 30 Digital Country Singles Chart: November 13, 2018 Additionally the song peaked at number 94 in Canada and number 64 in Scotland. Music video The trailer for the music video aired during the 2018 CMT Music Awards and was uploaded to Sugarland's YouTube channel on June 6, 2018, while the official music video premiered on June 9. Swift had the original idea for the video's concept, and as stated per the Sugarland duo themselves, they all got together before the video shoot to collaborate on ideas.Sugarland's Steamy 'Babe' Video Treatment Was Taylor Swift's Idea: 'She Reached Out to Us' To date the video has over 26 million views on YouTube. Awards and nominations Live performances Sugarland performed the song for the first time on Live with Kelly and Ryan on May 8, 2018.Watch Sugarland Perform 'Babe' on 'Kelly and Ryan' On June 6, 2018, they performed it on The Today Show live from Blake Shelton's bar, Ole Red.Watch Sugarland perform their new song 'Babe' live on Today The song is also included in the Still the Same Tour set list. Swift included the song on her pre-show playlist on her Reputation Stadium Tour and sang it as the surprise song at her Cleveland show.All the Surprise Songs Taylor Swift Has Performed on Her Reputation Stadium Tour B-Stage (So Far) Sugarland joined Swift as the special guest at the second show in Arlington on the tour, where they performed the song together live for the first time.See Sugarland, Taylor Swift’s First Ever Live Performance of ‘Babe’ Lyrics What a shame Didn't wanna be the one that got away, yeah Big mistake, broke the sweetest promise That you never should have made I'm here on the kitchen floor You call, but I won't hear it You said no one else, how could you do this, babe? You really blew this, babe We ain't gettin' through this one, babe This is the last time I'll ever call you, babe This is the last time, this is the last time This is the last time, I'll ever call you babe What a waste Takin' down the pictures and the plans we made, yeah And it's strange how your face doesn't look so innocent Your secret has its consequence and that's on you, babe I break down every time you call We're a wreck, you're the wreckin' ball We said, "No one else", how could you do this, babe? You really blew this, babe We ain't gettin' through this one, babe This is the last time I'll ever call you, babe This is the last time, this is the last time This is the last time Since you admitted it, I keep picturin' Her lips on your neck, I can't unsee it I hate that because of you, I can't love you Babe What a shame, didn't want to be the one that got away How could you do this, babe? You really blew this, babe We ain't gettin' through this one, babe How could you do this, babe This is the last time, this is the last time This is the last time, I'll ever call you babe How could you do this, babe? I'm here on the kitchen floor, you call but I won't hear it You said I'm no one else, we ain't gettin' through this one, babe I break down every time you call, this is the last time We're a wreck, you're the wreckin' ball This is the last time, this is the last time You said no one else, this is the last time I'll never call you babe References Category:Songs Category:Collaborations Category:Songs written by Taylor Swift